


The World Recovering

by A_Voidless_Past



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse?, M/M, Might go up to mature, Recovery, chapters will get longer, its not gone into much but its there, thanks for coming to my ted talk, this is my first fanfic, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Voidless_Past/pseuds/A_Voidless_Past
Summary: When the chaos begins, you have to find the source to stop it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooooboy 
> 
> This is my first fic EVER so go easy on me. If you like the work so far, make sure to leave some comments.

The once deafening room was now silent, the Jesters small unconscious body now lying on the floor. His clothes were just as worn as his soul. Broken and battered after years of abuse in his little cell of “freedom”

They couldn't leave him here, that's for sure. He had put up such a fight even through his panic. So they did the only thing they could think of. Bring him to Seam.


	2. Chapter One: Seam's Seap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit Seam's Seap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long pause between updates! I kind of gave up a little. Thank you for those that left comments! They really helped push me to keep working. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy this chapter! :)

It was night now, the day of showing his wares to wandering customers was over. Slowly, the feline known as Seam began to blow out the flames that kept his shops atmosphere cozy.

 

It had been a few hours since those kids had come in to chat. What they wanted with the key to his old friends cell was of no matter to him. They surely wouldn't find any way to save him. He’d been taken by the king long ago after a party trick gone wrong, never to be seen again. How he longed to see his others face. His smile when he played jokes was something he could never really get out of his cotton.

It was no matter. There was no use dwelling on the subject anymore. He’d already wasted all his tears when it first happened. Crying now wouldn't resolve anything.

The flame in the last lantern flickered, beckoning him to put it out. Very well, it seemed the proper time to turn in for the night.

 

Right as he was about to do so, a voice called out. “Seam!” It was the children. The leader was holding a small crumpled figure before they thrusting it into his arms. Seam immediately knew who it was and his metaphorical heart began to race.

 

Pale purple skin along with his dirty white hair reminded him of his friend from long ago. But his starved form and torn clothes made the little character look like a true prisoner. His horn was broken and his lip was torn… what had they done to him…?

 

The rough voice of a girl began “We don’t know what to do with him. Kris didn’t think it was right to leave him in his cell.”

 

Seam was still shocked. “Children, did you do this to him?” His cotton was wracked with questions, all trying to make sense of how his Jester ended up in a state like this.

 

“No! He was like this when we found him! He got scared and attacked us when we approached.” The smallest, a black goat creature spoke up. “We would never do such a cruel thing.”

 

“Yes of course… Quickly, will you help me set him down?” All three of the children nodded, quick to follow any instruction the cat gave them.


	3. Chapter Two: Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei and Seam talk about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda clunky but im happy with it anyways. I hope you are too :^)

The section of Seam’s shop that was considered a home was small and comfortable. A large bed stood in the corner of the room, along with some books his old rocking chair ,and some sewing materials. Across from all that was his kitchen, it was nothing impressive, but it did get the job done.

 

Jevil was currently tucked under the covers of Seam’s bed, the large frame swallowing his form almost completely. He didn’t move, and was unlikely to do so for a long time.

 

“Children, thank you for bringing him back to me. I’m aware the journey from the castle is a long way away. Perhaps I could repay you with some tea?”

 

“That would be wonderful sir!” The little black goat began, “However Kris and Susie do need to make their way home. It’s really up to them.” He gave an apologetic look to the shopkeeper and proceeded to glance at his two teammates.

 

The purple girl sighed, “I really think we should be getting home. That fight left me exhausted and I don't want to be here when he wakes up.”

 

The human leading the group gave a thumbs up, not really stating their opinion on the matter. They did however tug on the goats cloak and nudged their head towards the doorway.

 

“Im sorry sir, it seems like everyone wants to go. Perhaps we can set up a meeting between the two of us for another time?”

 

“Yes of course.” The feline smiled softly and began to sit in the rocking chair turned to face the bed. “Well I suppose I can trust you to find your way back out of the shop? I hope your journey ends safely.”

 

“Thanks old man. See ya later I guess.” The girl was the first to leave, giving a little salute before doing so. 

 

Next was the leader, who simply waved and followed the girl.

 

After that, the goat was the last one left in his home. “Thank you again for bringing him back to me. Was he really that much of a trouble to scare your friends away?” Seam stared at his old friend in his bed as he questioned the goat.

 

“No one here has ever attacked us that hard before. We almost all died. We wouldn't have made it out if I hadn't pacified him in time.”

 

Seams face sank. “I’m sorry to hear that. Perhaps you should catch up with your group. They must be waiting for you.” 

 

“Yes, of course. Goodbye for now.” The little goat waver before turning around and trotting out of the shop.

 

Then, his home was empty except for him and Jevil. It seems now all he could do was wait. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure if i want Kris and Susie to play a big part in this story. I guess we'll wait and see what happens.


End file.
